


Ever Watchful

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: Cole knows something that he's not telling the rest of the Inner Circle. Everyone is starting to get suspicious.





	Ever Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Had some problems with the laptop and the computer, hence the reason for the lateness for the next part. Plus, birthdays and Christmas tend to take up a lot of head space. Hope you enjoy.

Cole had started acting weird. Well, weirder than usual that is. If the Inquisitor was around, Cole wasn't far behind her. Always watching quietly. He had stopped spouting out people's inner thoughts. In fact, he barely ever talked now. Which the general population of Skyhold appreicated. Even though they weren't exactly sure as to why. However, the Inquisitor's Inner Circle had noticed. And honsetly, it had them a bit worried. Varric had brought it up during one of his weekly games of Wicked Grace.

"Has anyone noticed the kid acting strangely lately? These past two weeks he has barely left the Inquisitor's side. He even volunteered to go to the Storm Coast with her, to help with that group of rogue Templars." He asked as he dealt the cards.

"Yeah, creeper has been extra creepy," Sera agreed with a snort. "I wonder what is up with Quizzy. It's gotta be something important, don't you think?"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready." Bull may be an excellent spy but he never pried into the Boss's private life. "Are we playing cards or what?" He asked as he drank deeply from his mug.

"You're probably right, Bull. She'll tell us when she wants to. I'm just curious as to why Cole has been following her around like a lost mabari pup. Time to take your coin I guess." Varric grinned around the table. 

*****

Melokia knew that Cole had been following her like a shadow. And she suspected as to why he was. Onyvr had only told her of her pregnancy a couple of weeks ago and she was still trying to work out how to tell Cullen or anyone else for that matter. She was sure that Cole already knew. How much he understood of it was a different matter. It comforted her that he had become very watchful over her. Knowing that someone cared that much brought her peace of mind. Every morning when she awoke, there was always a treat waiting for her. Usually a plum, which were her favourite. Sometimes sweet breads or cheeses. And it was always the right item of food that she wanted. Cole would always be waiting at her doorway to escort her around the grounds, as she completed her errands. Rocks would vanish from her path and there was always a space for her to walk through in the crowds. If she started getting tired, a chair would suddenly be right there for her. Granted, it was followed by yelling from on of the nobles as they lay in a heap on the floor having been booted from said chair. 

Cole would be by her side up and down the staircases and would wait in the corner during War Room meetings. Cullen, Josephine and Leliana would often give Cole and the Inquisitor curious glances but never said anything. Cullen was starting to get a bit worried about the whole situation, especailly when Josephine and Leliana would discuss it after Melokia and Cole had left the meeting.

"I wonder what is going on. Cole usually stays to himself. He's never done this before," Leliana speculated.

"Maybe the Inquisitor is working on something with Cole. They have been spending a abnormal amount of time together lately." Guessed Josephine, as she straightened her papers on her clipboard. "Has the Inquisitor said anything to you, Cullen?"

"No. And that's what worried me. If she has something planned for a mission, Melokia will often ask my opinion about it. She hasn't said a thing." Cullen sighed as he was walked to the door. "About anything" He mumbled sadly, under his breath. He didn't want to say anything out loud, in case his negative thoughts actually become true. "I will see you ladies later." He waved weakly as he left the room for his office.

"I hope there isn't any problem in therir relationship. They are perfect for each other." Josephine said to Leliana as they left the War Room. 

"I hope so too. " Leliana agreed.

*****

Melokia lay next to Cullen in her quarters, staring at the moonlight dancing across the ceiling. Cullen watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, obviously deep in thought. What he would give to know what was going through her mind right now. Cullen shuffled closer to Melokia and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Melokia sighed and turned to snuggle into Cullen's bare chest. 

"Coin for your thoughts?" He jested lightly. He knew she wouldn't open up until she was ready, but it didn't hurt to try. 

Melokia tilted her head up and gently kissed his chin. She smiled a small smile at him but remained silent. Cullen reached up and started to gently rub her pointed ear. He sighed as he felt her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. An ear rub never failed to put her to sleep. Adjusting them into a more comfortable position, Cullen sighed again. He didn't know what to do. He was so worried about his love but he couldn't work out how to help her open up to him about whatever was bothering her. 

Cullen spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Slowly, Cole's outline came into focus as he made his way to Cullen's side of the bed. 

"You are worried. And scared. What if she leaves me? Does she not love me anymore? I want to help but I don't know how." Cole whispered as he gazed, unblinkingly at Cullen and then Melokia. "Do not worry. I promise it will be alright. The Snow Bunny has a thought but it is a good one. A happy one. It just needs the right time. The right words. Now sleep, Lion. Everything will be brighter in the morning."

Cullen's eyes were already drifting closed. Cole's promise easing him into a easy sleep.

"It will be ok."

*****

The next morning, Cullen woke to an empty bed. The sun was barely up and it was not like Melokia to be up so early if she didn't have to. She often tried to stay in bed for as long as possbile. He had gotten to the point of taking the blankets with him when he rose, just to stop her from going back to sleep. He tried not to worry himself to much about her absence. Cole's words were still drifting around his head and he had learnt to give the spirit the benifit of the doubt. Cullen dressed himself in his armour as he left the Inquisitor's quarters. He made his way to the kitchens to get something to eat on the way to his office. There was a mountain of paper he had to get through and as much as he wanted to go looking for Melokia, he couldn't put off his duties. Josephine would have his head if they weren't done by today. He would have to look for her later.

*****

Melokia had been wandering the battlements aimlessly, for the better part of the morning. Cole sat on the cold stone and watched her intently as she paced. He would feed her a grape everytime she walked by him. She had been thinking about what to do and had finally gained the nerve to do it. Cole suddenly grinned as he sensed her decision. Rising from his spot, he joined Melokia as she walked back towards the main keep. 

Rushing into the library, Melokia looked around to Dorian's usual seat but her best friend wasn't there. 

"Duh", she thought, smacking herself in the forehead. It was too early in the morning for the handsome mage. He always complained about needing his beauty sleep. Turning around, Melokia walked across the library to the door that lead to Dorian's room. Cole was humming happily behind her as he followed her. Melokia knocked gently on the door before pushing it open. Her brother, Onyvr, was snoring quietly, cuddled up to Dorian in his bed. Dorian was awake and reading one of his dusty tomes on practical magic. 

"A bit early for a visit. Unless you've brought us breakfast?" Dorian hopefully guessed with a smile. 

Melokia just smirked at her best friend. "Yeah. I don't think so. I need you to come with me. Now get some clothes on. You too, Onyvr." She ordered her brother who had woken up.

"But I'm so comfy." The Inquisitor's twin whined as he sat up. 

Melokia just rolled her eyes at the pair, as she left the room to give them some privacy as they dressed. 10 mintues later, the couple were joining Melokia and Cole outside the room. 

"So where are we going?" Asked Dorian. "Are you going to tell me what has been going on with you lately and why Cole has been following you around like a shadow?"

"I am but not here." Melokia turned and led the trio through the keep. 

Dorian raised his eyebrows to Onyvr in question, but Onyvr just smirked. Dorian will find out soon enough. They followed Melokia out into the courtyard and through the hidden door she had found months ago. Only a select few knew about this entrance. If she was going to tell Dorian her important news, she needed to be comfortable. Hopefully, it will make it easier to tell Cullen. 

Cullen was making his morning rounds inspecting the troops, when he spied the the small group just as they were closing the door. Why was Melokia taking those three to their hidden waterfall? Summoning Rylen to finish the morning exercises, he decided to follow them. It was tearing him apart not knowing what was wrong with his love. And he couldn't take not knowing anymore. Discreetly, he made his way through the door and the tunnels to their speical spot. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face when he remembered what they had gotten up to down here.

*****

Melokia, Dorian and Onyvr sat on the side of the enchanted pool. Cole had climbed to the top of the waterfall and was racing leaves across the water. The three mages had taken their shoes off and where dangling their feet in the water. Melokia sighed with delight. The water felt heavenly on her feet. 

Wiggling his toes, Dorian nudged Melokia with his foot, "I'm guessing you didn't bring us down here for a foot soak, did you? You want to tell me what has been on your mind these past couple of weeks? I was going to ask Cole, but he has just been ignoring everyone bar you. You haven't been yourself and honestly, I was starting to get worried. You're my best friend and basically my sister. You can tell me anything. I will always be there for you." 

Melokia looked up at Dorian. Ever thankful for his support and kindness. "You're my best friend too. Granted, you hurt my brother, that might change." She joked. She knew Dorian would never intentionally hurt Onyvr but she did like to tease him with it.

"I would never!" Gasped Dorian as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. 

Melokia and Onyvr laughed at the exggareted display. "You're such a drama queen, Dorian. But yes, I did want to talk about what has been happening. I just don't know where to start." 

She looked down at the water and stopped talking. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. If she was this nervous about telling her best friend about her pregnancy, how was she going to tell the father? Onyvr cleaered his throat and took a hold of his sister's hand. 

"I can help, if you like?" He offered her.

"Please and thank you." She reliped quietly. 

Dorian looked between the two of them, confused. "Wait. Are you telling me that you've known all along Onyvr? And you didn't tell me? You wound me, dear sir. Well, don't keep me in suspense." Dorian was eager to get in on this secret.

Onyvr looked at Dorian and announced with pride, "I'm going to be an uncle."

Dorian jaw dropped opend in surprise. Onyvr laughed gently as he reached arcoss and pushed his mouth closed. "What? No snappy reort? I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before." 

Suddenly, Dorian grabbed a hold of Melokia and hugged her tightly. Tears of happiness welled in his eyes. 

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. When did you find out? I'm assuming its the Commander's Does he know? Of course not. He would have been shouting it from the rooftops if he did know. What do you think it is? How far along are you? When are you due?"

Melokia put a finger up to Dorian's lips to stem the flow of questions spewing from his mouth.

"I found out two weeks ago. I haven't been feeling well, so I went to Onyvr to get checked out. And you can't get mad at him for not telling you. Patient healer confidentality." Onyvr stuck his tongue out cheekily at Dorian. 

"We worked it out that it must have happened the day of the waterfall. The one when Varric had Cole spying on us. Shame on you all, by the way. Anyway, it means I'll be due in about eight months. Going to be the longest eight months of my life." She muttered the last part to herself. "Not sure about the sex yet. I'm going to ask Cole later on, once I have told Cullen. Which is what I need help with. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him."

Dorian just laughed at his friend's distress. "That man would move mountians and fight the entire fade for you. He is going to be overjoyed once you tell him."

"You can tell him now. The Lion approaches." Cole said happily from his perch on top of the waterfall. 

"Tell me what?" Asked Cullen as he emerged from the tunnel. He was covered in dust and spiderwebs, having gotten lost trying to find them.

Melokia just stared at him frozen. She was more nervous now than when she was stuck in the Fade. Dorian stood up and gestured for Cullen to join them. Cullen slipped off his boots and took the space Dorian had just made for him. Dorian moved to sit down next to Onyvr. He watched Cullen's face intently. There was no way he was going to miss his reaction.

Melokia took a deep breath and opened and then closed her mouth. She couldn't force the words out. Even though they sat on the tip of her tongue. Cullen reached over and took a hold of her hand gently.

"You know you mean the world to me. I've never met anyone as amazing as you. I love you more than I thought could be possible. Please know that you can tell me anything. I've just been so worried about you and what has been going on in that head of yours. I want to help you in anyway I can." Cullen raised her hand and kissed each of her knuckles. 

In the background, Cole was mumbling to himself, "Happy thought. Good thought. Bright thought." The words brought a smile to Cullen's face. 

Melokia smiled as well. This was going to be easier than she originally thought. "I love you too. So very much. Thank you for always being patient with me and loving me for who I am. Especially this past couple of weeks. I know I have been pretty closed up and it probably didn't help that Cole was always around. But it was for a good reason. The best reason actually. I have been trying to find the right words but all I could come up with were these seven. They are the perfect seven words though."

Cullen waited for her to continue. Subconciously, he was holding his breath as he tried to work out those seven words. What could they be? He was so focused on that, that he didn't realised that Melokia had started talking again. 

"What?" He said. Dorian and Onyvr roared with laughter at the Commander's confused face. Melokia shook her head.

"I said, those seven perfect words are: You Are Going To Be A Father." As she patted her still flat stomach.

"No way! Really? And here I thought you were planning on leaving me or something almost as horrible. We're going to have a baby? I can't believe it. This is the best day of my life!" Cullen wrapped Melokia up into a huge hug, placing kisses across her face and lips. "I love you so much. This is amazing. I can't wait to tell everyone." He said happily in between kisses. 

"There's no rush," Laughed Melokia. "We still have eight motnhs to tell the world. But with you and Josephine on the case, that'll be accomplished within a week."

"Congratulations father to be." Dorian and Oynvr told Cullen. "We will have to have a drink to celebrate your bundle of joy. You get to have juice, Missy." Dorian smirked at Melokia. 

"I'm sure Bull will drink your half for you," Chuckled Onyvr. "That man sure loves a celebration. And any excuse to drink."

"I understand now." Cole had wandered down to the group. "I didn't before but now I do. That's why there's part of the Lion in you. Hidden away. A happy secret. Purple eyes and golden ringlets. Rosy cheeks and a single dimple. She will shine bright like her mother and roar like her father."

Melokia smiled excitedly, "I knew it was a girl. I just knew it"

Cullen beamed with happiness as he gazed at the love of his life. "And she'll be just as beautiful and as smart as her mother too. Today is perfect."


End file.
